The Fabulous Lives of Jack and Rose Dawson
by Adrienne Marie
Summary: *Jack lives* Jack and Rose find Jack's uncle Stefan and a family Jack never knew. Now they have a wonderful new life together and nothing can ruin it. Or is there someone that can? R/R no flames please!
1. Guiding Light

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones that you see are completely original. The others (Rose, Jack, Cal, etc) belong to Mr. James Cameron. The first parts of dialogue are from Titanic.  
  
A/N Okay, now that that's over and done with on with the story! Please R/R, no flames please.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Guiding Light  
  
"It's getting quiet," young Rose DeWitt-Bukater said as she lay atop a floating door from the Titanic that moments ago and sunk under them.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, it'll take them a while to get the boats organized." Jack said shivering as he held on to the door trying to stay afloat. "I don't know about you but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this." All Rose could do was let out a small giggle that sounded like a gasp of fear.  
  
"I love you Jack," Rose said after a while.  
  
"No, don't you say your good-byes, Rose. Don't give up, don't do it." Jack encouraged.  
  
"I'm so cold," Rose said trembling with cold.  
  
"You're going to get out of this, you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow. You're going to die an old lady warm in her bed. Not here, not this night. Do you understand me?" Jack said trying to keep Rose talking so she wouldn't lose hope.  
  
"I can't feel my body." Rose said squeezing Jack's hand.  
  
"Rose, winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you and I'm thankful, Rose." Jack said, his voice wavering. "You must do me this honor, promise me that you will survive, that you will never give up no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, and never let go of that promise."  
  
"I promise," Rose said wondering how she could survive this.  
  
"Never let go," Jack said.  
  
"I promise, I'll never let go, Jack, I'll never let go." Rose said, as they lied there with there heads together. It was so quiet then, all they could hear was the sound of lapping water.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone alive out there?" They heard Officer Lowe call over the still ocean.  
  
"Over here!" Rose croaked.  
  
"He can't hear you," Jack said sound depressed. "Wait! That guy over there, he had a whistle. See if you can get a hold of it." With that, Rose practically dove off of the door and swam over to the dead man and grabbed his whistle. As she blew the whistle, the men in the boat began to take notice and they began rowing back in Rose and Jack's direction.  
  
As they were pulled out of the water, they let out sighs of relief and two warm blankets were placed over them as they rowed towards the other boats.  
After a while a large ship came into view. As their lifeboat pulled up beside it they could see that it was the Carpathia, the ship that would take them to America where Rose and Jack could build a life together.  
  
Later, they both sat together in the midst of other surviving third class passengers wrapped in blankets or anything else they were given to keep warm. As they sat there they heard a steward tell someone that he wouldn't find any of his people down there and that it was all steerage. Rose couldn't resist the urge to look back.  
  
"Cal!" Rose whispered. When she uttered his name Jack looked back as well.  
  
"It's okay, I don't think he saw us." Jack said as they watched Cal give up on his search and head back to the first class part of the ship where undoubtedly Rose's mother was waiting for news on her only daughter and her only hope to restore her fortune since at the moment she was swimming in a sea of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name was the only card she had left to play.  
  
"That was close," Rose whispered as she snuggled closer to Jack as they sped towards New York and their destiny. 


	2. New York, New York

Chapter Two  
  
New York, New York  
  
When the Carpathia arrived in New York it was raining. It was a very cold rain that sunk into Rose's skin and sent shivers up her spine. The only thing she could think of was all those people who died in the sinking, freezing to death without the hope of rescue.  
  
"Can I take your names please?" A steward asked them as the stepped off of the ship.  
  
"Jack and Rose Dawson," Rose answered before Jack could say anything.  
  
"Thank you," the steward said walking off to the others disembarking.  
  
"You were serious, weren't you?" Jack asked as they walked around trying to find a hotel.  
  
"About what?" Rose said, happy to be back on solid ground.  
  
"About getting off with me and everything?"  
  
"Of course, I love you Jack and nothing will ever change that." Rose said gazing up into his blue-green eyes.  
  
"You know, now that we're in New York I just remembered something that my father said to me along time ago." Jack said.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"He said that if I ever made it to New York to look up my Uncle Stefan."  
  
"What does this Uncle Stefan do?"  
  
"My father said that he owned his own business or something." Jack said.  
  
"Well let's find him then." Rose said beginning to walk down a new street.  
  
"What? Now? In a new city that neither of us knows very well?"  
  
"Why not? We're on our own now, we can do whatever we want." Rose said as she began to dance around in the puddles.  
  
"Not everything," Jack said thinking about their limited funds.  
  
"What? Are you talking about money?" Rose asked.  
  
"Yes, I only have ten bucks and I don't think that will put us up in a hotel for a few nights."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to begin our search for you uncle Stefan, now won't we?"  
  
"Where do we start?" Jack asked sounding a bit happier now that he knew Rose wasn't upset about not having a lot of money anymore.  
  
"Well, why don't we go into some bars or something and ask around." Rose suggested.  
  
"Go into some what?" Jack asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Bars, taverns, you know places where they sell liquor?" Rose asked.  
  
"I know what bars are but I didn't know you would actually go into one." Jack said.  
  
"What? You think a first class girl can't go into a bar?" Rose asked playfully.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want."  
  
"It's what I want, plus those are basically the only things open at this hour." Rose said walking along until they found a tavern, the sign outside said 5th Street Tavern. As Jack walked in followed by Rose, heads turned toward them.  
  
"Um, hello," Jack said trying to be friendly. "My lady friend and I were just wondering if any of you happened to know a Stefan Dawson?"  
  
"Yeah, I know 'im." A man towards the back said standing up.  
  
"That's good, do you know where we might find him?"  
  
"Yeah, he lives in apartment number 524 in that big building just down the street." The man said.  
  
"Thank you sir, we'll just be on our way now." Jack said turning to head out the door.  
  
"You're welcome," the man said sitting back down on his bar stool.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Rose said as they began to walk down the street towards a large building that loomed in the distance.  
  
When they entered the well lit lobby Rose began to wonder if they were in the right place since it was so nicely furnished with very expensive things.  
  
"Can I help you?" A snobby looking man said from behind a large desk in the center of the room.  
  
"Yes, we were looking for a Mr. Stefan Dawson who we were told lives in apartment number 524 in this building." Jack said trying to sound sophisticated.  
  
"And who may I ask are you?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm his nephew, Jack."  
  
"Well, Jack, I'm sorry but I can't let you up to see him."  
  
"And why the hell not?" Jack asked.  
  
"No need for language, it's just that you both are poorly dressed and are very muddy and I don't think Mr. Dawson would appreciate me sending visitors up at this hour."  
"Well," Rose said coming from behind Jack, "what if I was to tell you that I'm Rose DeWitt-Bukater?"  
  
"Well, then I could say you could have whatever you wanted." The man said obviously recognizing her name.  
  
"Well, I am," Rose said.  
  
"Really? Prove it," the man demanded.  
  
"Well, I um can't."  
  
"And may I ask why not?"  
  
"Because you fool, I was on the Titanic and all of my things were lost in the sinking." Rose said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well, may I put you up in a hotel for the night and you may come to visit Mr. Dawson at a decent hour tomorrow?" The man said realizing that it was Rose.  
  
"You may," Rose said glad she got through to the man.  
  
"Very well, there's a hotel right across the way. Just tell the man at the desk that I sent you over and that I'll pay him in the morning."  
  
"Thank you," Rose said leading Jack out the door.  
  
"Good job," Jack said as they walked into the hotel.  
  
"Can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked.  
  
"Yes, the man across the street sent us over here and he wanted you to put us up in a room and that he'll pay you in the morning." Rose said.  
  
"Very well," the man said turning around to get them a set of keys. "Your room is on the third floor, go down the hall and to the right, room number 314, and if there's anything you need just call."  
  
"Thank you," Jack said taking the keys.  
  
When they reached their room they saw that it was the honeymoon suite.  
  
"Wow! Look at this room!" Jack said when they entered.  
  
"Yeah, nice isn't it?" Rose asked remembering that Jack wasn't used the finer things in life.  
  
"Nice? This is beyond nice! It's beautiful, just like you, Rose." Jack said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Well, I suppose we ought to get some rest so we don't look like we just crawled out of a sewer when we meet you uncle tomorrow." Rose suggested.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Jack said yawning. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."  
  
"You're telling me," Rose said climbing into bed.  
  
"I love you, Rose," Jack told her just before she fell fast asleep. Jack could only hope that she was seeing him in her dreams. 


	3. Rich Uncle Penny Bags

A/N- Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I'm glad that MOST of you really liked the first two chapters. For those of you who didn't, I'm sorry but I thought it was a good start for someone who has just started her first Titanic story. I'm not going to cry over your review and I won't hate you for it because you're entitled to your own opinion. By the way, how do you know that they are going to live happily ever after? You never know, I could have a meteor crash on top of their house. You just never know.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rich Uncle Penny Bags  
  
When Rose awoke the next morning she couldn't remember where she was. When she saw all of the fancy things she thought that the whole Titanic thing had been a dream and she was still with Cal but when she rolled over and saw Jack sleeping next to her she knew that it wasn't a dream and that she wasn't with Cal anymore. Cal was just a bad memory and he was in the past now. That Rose didn't exist anymore.  
  
"Rose?" Jack asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm right here," Rose said as Jack began to fully awake.  
  
"God, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Jack said.  
  
"Well I'm glad because we have a big day today." Rose said walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"What are we going to wear? We should make a good impression and I don't think we'll be able to do that with clothes that have been through a lot in the past few days." Jack said referring to the clothes that hadn't been washed since the night the Titanic sank.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to get some new clothes." Rose said.  
  
"What about money? We don't have a lot." Jack reminded her.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that Cal left us a little something in this jacket of his." Rose said picking up the coat that Cal had wrapped around her just before the Titanic sank.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because, for a coat it's unusually heavy." Rose said as she dug through the pockets. "Oh my word!" She said a few moments later.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This!" Rose said pulling out a large wad of cash.  
  
"What else is in there?" Jack asked sounding curious.  
  
"This," Rose said as she dug out the blue diamond necklace Jack had painted her wearing. "I'm sure we could fetch a hefty price for it."  
  
"You don't want it?"  
  
"No, it reminds me of the old Rose, but that Rose sank to the bottom of the ocean with thousands of other people. This Rose doesn't want it or to have anything to do with it anymore."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure. We could go to the jewelers, get some money for it and then get some new clothes."  
  
"And then we can go meet with your uncle."  
"Okay, sounds like a plan." Jack said going into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning, they had more money in their pockets than they knew what to do with and they were both in new clothes. Not too fancy but not too plain either. Jack was in a dark brown suit and tie and Rose was wearing a long, periwinkle dress with a matching hat.  
  
"Ah, I see Mr. Dawson's guests have arrived." The man from the night before said as they walked through the double doors.  
  
"Yes, we'd like to see him as soon as possible, please." Jack said straightening his tie.  
  
"As you wish," the man said turning around a buzzing Stefan Dawson's apartment.  
  
"Yes?" A female voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Mr. Dawson's guests are here, shall I send them up?" The man asked.  
  
"Let me check," the female said. A few moments later they heard her say, "Please do so at once."  
  
"Thank you," the man said. "You may go up now."  
  
"Thank you," Rose said as they walked towards the elevator on the other side of the lobby.  
  
"My pleasure," the man behind the desk said.  
  
"What floor, sir?" The man in the elevator asked Jack.  
  
"The fifth floor, please." Rose said.  
  
"Fifth floor it is." The man said.  
  
When they reached their destination the man opened the doors for them and even bowed to Rose as she stepped out.  
  
"Thank you," Jack said putting a one-dollar bill in the man's hand.  
  
"No, thank you," the man said looking at the crisp bill in his hands before closing the doors and directing the elevator back down to the lobby.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Jack said as they walked up to the door that said 524 on the little gold plate. After Jack knocked a man in a tuxedo opened the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Charles, Mr. Dawson's butler. Mr. Dawson has asked me to show you into the living room where you can wait while he finishes a little business in his office." Charles said ushering them into a fancily furnished room.  
  
"Thank you, Charles," Jack said as he and Rose settled in on the settee.  
  
"Mr. Dawson will be with you momentarily but while you are waiting would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, I'll have a glass of water and my lady friend will have-"  
  
"A glass of lemonade, if you please." Rose finished.  
  
"Very well, I'll bring those out right away." Charles said heading back into a room that was undoubtedly the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, this place is nice. What kind of business is your uncle in?" Rose whispered to Jack.  
  
"I don't know, I think he works in the stock market or something."  
  
"Really? They say that there is a lot of money to be made there these days." Rose said as Charles walked back in with a silver tray. On top of the tray was a goblet filled with sparkling water and a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Thank you, Charles," Jack said as Charles placed the tray on top of the coffee table in front of them.  
  
"Mr. Dawson is just finishing up and he'll be out very shortly." Charles said before turning around and heading into the kitchen again.  
  
"Jack?" Came a man's voice from behind them.  
  
"Uncle Stefan?" Jack said standing up.  
  
"My word, aren't you just the spitting image of your father?" Stefan said.  
  
"You look just like Pappy," Jack said as he shook Stefan's hand.  
  
"And who may I ask is this?" Stefan said glancing at Rose.  
  
"Oh, this is my-"  
  
"I'm his fiancé, Rose," Rose said getting up to shake Stefan's hand.  
  
"Well, you certainly have made something of yourself." Jack said as he looked around again at Stefan's apartment.  
  
"Well, I try, but I hear you haven't been doing so well since you left Wisconsin."  
  
"No, not really." Jack said looking at the floor.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of. When I first came to New York, I had twenty dollars in my pocket. Now look, I own the fifth floor of a fancy apartment building."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Jack, said as all three of them sat down in the living room.  
  
"Well, when do you two plan on getting married?" Stefan asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know but we were hoping to get married as soon as possible." Jack said.  
  
"Nonsense, you must have a long engagement or the people will talk. But this will make an amazing story for the people at the Times."  
  
"I'm sorry, what will?" Rose asked.  
  
"'New York Millionaire Finds Long Lost Nephew', can't you just see it?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack said feeling a bit unsure.  
  
"I'll have to get my secretary to set up a meeting with a reporter but until then I insist that you both stay here."  
  
"No, we couldn't possibly-" Jack began.  
  
"You must, I have more than enough room. And perhaps Ms. Rose one of my lady colleagues could take you shopping." Stefan said.  
  
"Very well then, if you insist." Jack said glancing at Rose. She just nodded her approval.  
  
"Wonderful, I'll have Charles make you up a room." Stefan said looking quite pleased. 


	4. Rose Revealed

Chapter Four  
  
Rose Revealed  
  
"Can you believe it?" Jack asked Rose later that day after they had settled into their room.  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"Can you believe that my uncle is rich? I guess I am on of the Boston Dawsons just like Mr. Astor said."  
  
"He never said that you were, he just asked if you were." Rose pointed out. "Besides, we're in New York, not Boston."  
  
"Well, it just so happens that the headquarters to my uncle's business is in Boston, he's just staying in New York on a prolonged business trip."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me." Jack said.  
  
"Great for you," Rose said feeling a bit annoyed.  
  
"Hon, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that I'm worried about Cal finding us here. I mean your uncle wants to have an article done on you. What if Cal sees it and then he comes to find us?"  
  
"Rose, I promise you, Cal will never hurt you again, and if he does I'll give him what's coming to him." Jack assured her.  
  
~Knock knock~  
  
"Who is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Charles, sir," they heard Charles say from the other side of the closed door.  
  
"Oh, well, do come in." Jack said.  
  
"Sir, Mr. Stefan has asked me to ask you to join him for a bit of supper before he heads out." Charles said after stepping into the well-lit room.  
  
"Where is he going?" Jack inquired.  
  
"I believe he has an engagement with one of his clients." Charles said.  
  
"Very well, please tell him that we'll be down in a moment." Jack said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Charles said before closing the door again.  
  
"Well, I see that you clean up nice, nephew." Stefan said when Jack and Rose emerged in the dining room a few minutes later.  
"Thank you, uncle," Jack said as he and Rose sat across from Stefan at the long table.  
  
"Well, look at this, a young, Philadelphia debutante died in the sinking of Titanic." Stefan said picking up that day's copy of the New York Times. "That's such a shame."  
  
"Who was she?" Rose asked as she began to shake a bit.  
  
"A seventeen year old name Rose DeWitt Bukater, it says here that she was engaged to Nathan Hawkley's son Cal." Stefan said shaking his head.  
  
"Excuse me," Rose said before dashing off down the hall where she locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll go and see." Jack said before getting up and heading towards the bathroom where Rose was and knocked softly.  
  
"Go away," he heard Rose's voice say. It sounded as if she had been crying.  
  
"Rose, darling, it's okay. I think that we should just tell Uncle Stefan the truth." Jack said.  
  
"But, what will he think?"  
  
"I don't care about what he'll think. All I care about is you." Jack said.  
  
"Okay," Rose said emerging from the bathroom teary eyed.  
  
"Uncle Stefan, can we talk to you?" Jack asked as they both walked into the dining room again.  
  
"Sure, but you'll have to make it rather quick."  
  
"Okay, you know the girl you just read about?"  
  
"Miss DeWitt Bukater?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's not dead."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I am Rose DeWitt Bukater." Rose said from beside Jack.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true, uncle. We met on the Titanic and fell in love. We are trying to hide from Cal Hawkley because he wants me dead if not both of us by now." Jack said.  
  
"I wish you had said something before."  
  
"Can you help us?"  
  
"I can help you change you names but that's the best that I can do."  
  
"That will do fine." Jack assured him.  
  
"Alright, I get some of the things that I'll need on the way back from my meeting." Stefan said as he picked up his coat.  
  
"And Uncle Stefan?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes?" Stefan asked just before he walked out the door.  
  
"Thanks," Jack said, smiling.  
  
"Your welcome," Stefan said as he opened the door and walked out. 


End file.
